Georgia Bulldogs
The University of Georgia Bulldogs, coached by LaserCats, are a collegiate football team playing in the SEC. The Bulldogs play in Sanford Stadium in Athens, Georgia, and are a member of the East Division of the SEC. History The Kafka Years (2013 - 2017) The 2013 season was the inaugural season in which the Georgia Bulldogs played. It was also the season in which Franz Kafka began his tenure as Georgia Bulldogs head coach. The Dawgs finished the regular season with a 9-3 record and lost to Ohio State in the Capital One Bowl. Georgia began its second season with a last second loss to Minnesota, before rattling off ten consecutive wins. The Bulldogs struggled late in the season, losing back-to-back games against Georgia Tech and Alabama in the SEC Championship, but ended the season with a resounding win over Kansas in the Sugar Bowl. In 2015 Georgia began its season with a bit of déjà vu. After a last second loss to Michigan State in week 1, the Dawgs once again rebounded, winning 10 of their last 11 games. They clinched the SEC East title with a win over arch rival Auburn and defeated Texas A&M for their first SEC Championship title. The Dawgs were the #4 seed in the 2015 playoffs and defeated #5 Stanford in the Sugar Bowl. Star tailback Brian Houghton tore his ACL against the Cardinal, however, and the Dawgs were dominated by #1 seeded Penn State in the resulting Fiesta Bowl. The Bulldogs started strong in the 2016 Season with a close win over TCU. Following their loss to Mizzou in week 4, Georgia took a dip in the rankings from which they would struggle to recover during the rest of the season. They would go on to win the rest of their regular season games, with the exception of SEC West opponent Alabama. The Dawgs finished the season ranked #9, three spots under their week 1 rank. They would once again end the season with a bowl loss. The Bulldogs fell to the Boilermakers 10-21 in the Outback Bowl. After a promising first half in 2017, the Georgia Bulldogs season took a turn in week 10. A defeat against Missouri dropped the Bulldogs from #2 to #7. After losing to conference opponent Florida in week 12, Georgia appeared in the Buffalo Wild Wings Bowl where they would lose to Michigan State 10-17. For the second consecutive season, the Dawgs finished with a 10-3 record. This season marked the end of an era for the Bulldogs, as Franz Kafka stepped down as head coach after five seasons with the team. TheCrimsonChin Era (2018) 2018 marked the start of a transition era for the Georgia Bulldogs. Newly appointed head coach TheCrimsonChin began the season with a string of wins, until losing to Missouri in week 7. Yet again, a loss to Mizzou sent the Bulldogs into a downward spiral. They would go on to end the regular season 7-5. The season, however, ended on a positive note with the team's first bowl win since the 2015 Sugar Bowl. TheCrimsonChin's tenure with the Bulldogs turned out to be short-lived, as he was replaced after the 2018 season by coach LaserCats. The LaserCats Era (2019-Present) Season-by-Season Records Individual Award Winners Players *'Rotary Lombardi Award' :Early Davis – 2018 CFBHC Season *'John Mackey Award' :Spec Davidson – 2013 CFBHC Season *'SEC Freshman Defensive Player of the Year' :C.J. Thomas – 2016 CFBHC Season *'SEC Special Teams Player of the Year' :Jack Dunham – 2017 CFBHC Season All-Americans *'2013' :Ron Mobley *'2018' :Early Davis All-SEC Players *'2013' :Spec Davidson :Jerris Jordan :Ron Mobley *'2014' :Chris DeMarco :Will Parker :Brant Thomas :Skip Gibson *'2015' :Brian Houghton :Peter Greenwood :Turk Davis :Henry Smith :Skip Gibson *'2016' :Henry Smith *'2017' :Jim O'Neal :Jack Dunham :Jabari Branch *'2018' :Philip Edwards :Early Davis :Nigel McKinney :C.J. Thomas *'2019' :Shane McCord :David Crawford :C.J. Thomas :Luke Bowers Coaches *'SEC Coach of the Year' :Franz Kafka – 2014 CFBHC Season External Links Category:SEC